The Job
by crazy hamster of doom
Summary: After being dragged back to the wizarding world, Harry Potter must bring what he has being doing for the last 10 years with him, for the right fee of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :- Hi all, been a long time, life and all that, now married with two kids **sigh** doesn't leave a lot of time for writing I'm afraid. I will be looking over my other works to see if the are worth carrying on, of they are, I will, if not, then they are going up for adoption. This is a little bunny that bit me, as been playing Payday 2 a lot, don't know if going to carry this on, or leave it, or hell, might even make it a challenge, next update will decide.

The van rocked from side to side as it made its way to its destination. The windows were blacked out and only vague shapes could be seen moving about inside. Rounding a corner the driver looked over at the bank that stood on the corner opposite where they were.

"We're here, the drill should be in the car park somewhere." Said the driver turning to look at the four men in the back. They were dressed in suits that wouldn't look out of place on a high class banker. The difference here though, was that they were all checking over weapons, shotguns, pistols and assault rifles all were present in the men latex gloved hands. They did one final check that there equipment was ready and working before they quickly jumped out of the van.

The drivers voice came through there headsets, "be ready for pick up in fifteen."

As they group got closer to the bank, they split into two groups, heading for the side and back entrances. Once out of site from the main road, they pulled on there masks, each a horrific visage of a clown, and went to work silently picking open the door.

Once inside they pulled out there silenced pistols, following the plan of doing as much of the job silently as they could. The first group went straight for the camera room, they tried to pick the lock but were unable to, so they resorted to using a modified jammer to mess with the electronics of the door. It popped open after a second and the guard quietly fell before two shots to the back of the head. Luckily he didn't have chance to touch his pager before he died.

The second group were heading to the vault, after picking up the drill, they encountered another guard, who met the firsts fate, one set up the drill while the other sent up another jammer that interfered with telephone communications. He got the signal that the other group was ready to go the he burst into the front of the bank at the same time the other group did the same.

Screams met them as the started shouting for everyone to get on the ground, the bystanders were treat brutally, kicked, punched and some even received rifle butts to there faces, but the complied, the three masked men going round and zip tying there hands at the same time the sound of the drill filled the bank.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have you attention please?" said the man with the American flag on his mask, his voice carrying a British accent, "as you can gather, we are here to make a withdrawal from this fine establishment, now, we will only require twenty minutes of your time, nobody dies, the bank gets insurance paid out and everyone's happy, hell you might even get the chance to write a book." he laughed to himself as a voice came over his headset.

"7 minutes till through, no sign of the police yet." the voice said, the sound of the drill in the background. As luck would have it, the police were aware of what was happening in the bank, and were racing to it, there sirens becoming audible over the sound of the drill.

"Shit!" shouted American mask, putting his hands on his throat, "get that vault open now!"

The sirens were even closure now, he turned to the people laying on the floor, "move and you die!"

He and the other two rushed to the windows, smashing them out with there rifle butts as the police cars came to a screeching halt in front of them, "Fire! Fire!"

Pulling the trigger of his rifle, it bucked in his hands as the magazine started to empty into the nearest police car. Holes started to appear on the car, the inside of the windscreen misting red as more and more bullets shredded through the occupants. The same fate happened to the second car.

"5 minutes left, but don't think it will be long before the cops are back in force." the voice in the headset told him. The three of them started to dig in, a bag full of magazines was thrown onto the ground, as well as a emergency trauma kit.

The group of police were a bit smarter, they came out of the alley's surrounding the bank and the fight really kicked off. The sound of gunfire from both sides was almost deafening, the civilians had screamed themselves horse in no time. The police were getting desperate as more and more of there number fell before the barrage of lead that the three unleashed on them.

American mask even smiled, not that you could tell, when he heard one of the police shout, "Who are these guys? Ex-military?" He didn't get a response as he and the man he was speaking to fell down dead, there chests erupting in a fountain a red..

By the time the radio call came through that the vault was open, the police body count was in its 20's, the police pulling back to lick there wounds before trying again.

"Quick, bag that money!" on the table in the middle of the vault sat an uncountable amount of money, "we're running low on time."

As fast as the four of them could move, the money disappeared into the duffel bags that they had brought, making eight in total, just as they were finished packing they got that the call from the driver, that he was 30 seconds away and he was ramming the back gates and that they needed to be there.

Quickly as they could, they moved the back to the side door, but the police chose that moment to mount an offensive again, American mask and one of the others moved to stop them while the van burst through the gates, spinning to a screaming stop at the door. The two pulled open the two back doors and started throwing in the bags of money.

The other two weren't having such an easy type, the police were using metal shield to protect there advance, and they couldn't get through them, the call for them to leave. They started to move back, causing the police to press there advantage. Just as American mask was rounding the corner of the door, a lucky round struck him through his thigh, causing him to crumble on the floor and blinding pain to shatter his mind. The others were already in the van, the were reaching out to him to try and grab him, he was inches away but the police fired a burst at the van, causing the driver to plat his foot down and screech off away. American mask heard the others shouting at the driver to stop but the rest was lost as the police came up to him and start shouting at him to drop his weapons.

He cursed and did as he was ordered, taking off the American mask to reveal black hair, emerald eyes and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, he felt the police hand cuff him as his world went black from the pain of his leg wound.

When he next woke up he was in a cell. Cursing multiple times as to what happened, and swearing hat he would kill that driver, if the others hadn't already for leaving him behind. As he was starting to become more aware of his surroundings, he took notice of the orange jumpsuit and the bandages that he could feel that were wrapped around his leg.

He took a look around his cell, he was sat at a table, two chairs were on the other side, and he was facing the door, the room was lit by a harsh fluorescent light.

It was then that the door opened and two policemen walked in, the look of pure hatred on there faces made the man groan in his head, 'but', he thought to himself, 'its expected we did shoot quite a lot of them.'

They sat down in front of him, the man schooling his face into neutrality, this wasn't the first time he had been before the police, and most likely wouldn't be the last, well, unless they gave him a chair that needed to be plugged in, he laughed in his head at his own little morbid joke.

"So then, this good cop, bad cop, or are you going to both be bad cops?" the man asked a small smile on his face.

"You killed a lot of us today, you little shit, if it was up to me, I would have a little accident with my weapon here." he places a pistol on the table between them.

The man sniggered to himself, "I know you have accidents with you weapon all the time, least that's what your wife said last night."

The policeman made a move to grab him but the other one stopped him, "You can't! He'll get what's coming to him! Now listen you, we tried to find out who the hell you are, as we have no record of you, so we sent a photo over to Interpol, and they told us that you are to be handed over to them, they have sent a team to pick you up already, in fact, they should be outside."

The two policeman stepped out and three people walked in, the man saw who they were and groaned, glaring at the last one through the door.

"Hello there Harry, it's been a while," the man said over his half moon spectacles.

"Hello to you too, Dumbledore, not long enough, I'm afraid." Harry said, still glaring at the old man in front of him


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:- Second part here, hope you enjoy, review, tell me what you think lmao

Harry looked at the three people opposite him, eyeing each one in turn.

On Dumbledore's left was Moody, he was as scarred as ever, Harry even saw a couple of fresh ones, not a few weeks old, meaning that the war was probably still going on. Both of Moody's eyes were fixed on him, Harry smirked, thinking that the only reason that his magical one wouldn't be spinning around madly, would be that Moody thought of him as enough of a threat. Harry took a sort of morbid pleasure in that thought, as he considered the person on Dumbledore's right.

Kingsley Shacklebolt regarded Harry with a closed and guarded look, Harry didn't know that much about the man, other than he was a stickler for the rule of law. Being in Harry's presence probably made him want to arrest him and through him in a cell, but, again, Harry smirked, he was to late, already in one. Then there was Dumbledore himself.

He looked as old as ever, and he was looking at Harry with a maddening sad look, "You have changed Harry, and not for the good."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed, "you crack me up, you really do, do you honestly think I give a microscopic volume of a single fuck about what think of me? I do what I do to get by, and you know what," Harry leaved forward, as if to tell a big secret, his handcuffs rattling, "I'm good at it, bloody good at it, hell, you wouldn't believe the amount of money I have in my accounts."

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry you have killed people, for what? Money?"

Harry shrugged, "If there's any better reason, I've yet to find it."

"These years truly have changed you, what happened to the boy that walked into Hogwarts all those years ago?" Dumbledore asked, pulling out the chair, and taking a seat.

"I woke you, why can't you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "Anyway, I'm sure that you didn't drag your old ass to the States to have a chat, what can I do for you?"

"Harry, we need you back in Britain, the war is still raging." Dumbledore said plainly.

Harry regarded the man for a few seconds, "So you want me to come back and sort your problems out?"

Dumbledore nodded, "something like that, yes."

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Well, seeing as I'm bent over a cannon here, with the cops most likely wanting to fry me, I guess I'd have to ask, what's in it for me?"

Dumbledore looked shocked, he knew that Harry was most likely facing a death sentence for his crimes, and he expected him to jump at any chance to save himself, not start making deals, "I don't understand?"

"What your asking is for me to a job, and in my line of work, I expect to get paid, so what are you offering?"

Dumbledore thought for a second, "I'll get you out of hear."

Harry snorted, "My crew would get me out of here anyway, wouldn't be the first time we've saved one of our own, but it's a start, I suppose, it will give you a chance to figure out how many zero's you and the Ministry can come up with."

Dumbledore nodded, he would have to speak to Fudge.

They managed to get Harry out without a lot of fuss, just some very dark looks from the police and harry waving at the as he walked out and into a waiting van.

Harry sighed as they started to drive off, taking the handcuffs off himself. Much to the amazement of the three people sat with him, he shrugged and said, "tricks of the trade. Now, I want to meet up with my guys, and we'll talk this thing through before we decide if we want to take the job or not."

"We don't need them Harry." Dumbledore said, Harry laughed.

"I'm not doing a job without them, its that simple. Take it or leave it." Dumbledore was in amazement at Harry, he didn't expect anything like this.

"You should be thankful that we're even giving you the chance, Potter." Snarled Shacklebolt.

"Why's that then?" Harry asked as he gave there driver direction to pull over at the next payphone that they passed.

"Because your a murderer that should be in prison." This caused Harry to roar with laughter.

"My good friend," Harry responded, causing Shacklebolt to growl, "what do you think you hiring me to do? Sing songs around Voldemort? No your asking me kill him, so why don't you get off your cross, use the wood to build a bridge, and get over it?"

Shacklebolt went for his wand but Moody stopped him, "he's right, so leave it."

The car pulled to a stop, "good to know least one of you lot has a brain, now anyone got some coinage?" Harry asked holding out his hand, Moody laughed as Dumbledore dropped a few coins into his hand. He walked over to the telephone and dropped in the coins, he dialled the number of the safe house.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Its me." Harry replied

"Shit! No way! How did you get out?" the voice shouted

"I will explain later, I've got us another job in the works, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Get your ass here man, as soon as!"

Harry put the phone down and gave the driver an address 10 minutes walk away from the safe house. Getting back in he said, "So how did you find me?"

"We searched everywhere magical for you, so it was only logical that you went muggle, so we kept tabs on the muggle governments for pictures or reports of anyone with your description."

Harry nodded, it made sense really.

"Harry, why did you leave?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Because of you, what? You think that telling a teenager that the fate of the world is in his hands is a good idea after he lost his only family? How did you expect me to act? I packed up and shipped out as soon as I could." Harry said plainly.

Dumbledore didn't respond to him, just hung his head, this caused harry to get a bit annoyed, "stop acting like you are disappointed in me, you knew what you were dropping on me."

Again Dumbledore didn't say a word. They car stopped at the address that Harry gave them after twenty minutes of travelling in silence.

"Be here 12 pm tomorrow, sharp," Harry said stepping out, "You'll get the final answer then."

"But you need to stay with us," Shacklebolt snarled.

"I 'need' to do fuck all, here, tomorrow, or deals off." Harry turned around and walked away, Shacklebolt raised his wand but Moody stopped him.

"Don't" Moody gave Shacklebolt a warning glare, Dumbledore had a far off look at Harry as he turned the corner.

Harry banged three timed on the safe house door, he waited a second before it opened a crack and a muzzle was pushed into his face.

"Get that shit out of my face," Harry said with a smile. The door opened to a reveal a rather plain looking man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The man grabbed Harry and yanked him inside, suiting the door quickly behind him.

"Well? How did you get out?" The man asked as he lead Harry through the house into the living room. On the coffee table was a mountain of cash with three other people on the sofas either side of it counting, with cigarettes hanging out of there mouths.

"Our new 'employer' did it, anyway before we get into that," Harry walked over to the guy that was sat on the sofa on his own and punched the guy in the temple, "You ever do that again and I will fucking kill you and mail bits of you to your family, understand? Your new, so i'm cutting you some slack, but your out of chances now."

The guy had cried out when Harry's fist had impacted on the side of his head and was now moving ass to try and get away from Harry.

"Yes, Harry." The man said, "it wont happen again, I've never been shot at before, I panicked."

"Just don't let it happen again Jake I swear to god." Harry regarded the blonde get away driver for a moment then turned to the other three.

"Anyway, we might have a new job lined up." Harry said, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, "but before that we need to have a little talk about my history and just how much we're going to make on this job."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:- Thanks to all the people dropping reviews, i've also had one nice, one not so nice review about my spelling and grammar, (I told the not so nice one to fuck off ), now, to the nice one sent by Highbrass, he recommended that I beta read my chapters, now, as I missed a lot of schooling (hence the errors), that would be counter productive, so I am asking if some kindly soul would beta read for me, past, present and future works?

It hadn't gone so bad, telling the crew his past, they had seen some pretty messed up shit in their line of work, what was magic on top of that? No, the biggest problem that the crew had was that the job was, for all intents and purposes, waging a war. Now, between them, they had a pretty high body count, but nothing on the scale of what the job asked for. So after a few hours worth of discussion, they decided to take the job, but look at it as doing a load of smaller jobs, kind of like bounty hunters. The pact that they were getting paid in 24 carat gold helped.

The crews minds were boggled when Harry had explained to them payment. They were getting paid in galleons, which were 24 carats. Each weighed in roughly the same as a krugerrand, about an ounce. They could sell that for just under £1000. The sky was the limit really, and money was a great motivator in the circles that Harry moved in.

That was why at 12pm the next day, the group of 5 were stood in there suits, waiting when the car containing the three wizards rolled to a stop next to them. The moved quickly, as a force of habit when doing these kinds of things, the four had disappeared into the car and it was moving again.

Inside, the three wizards eyed the five men, knowing how dangerous they were, "what are they doing here, Potter?" Shacklebolt asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You want a job doing, so your hiring me and my crew, simple." Harry replied to the man, staring him in the eye.

"We don't need muggles." Shacklebolt came back.

"I couldn't care less what you want, this is how its happening, now, pull in here." Harry directed the driver to an ally. Once they had stopped, Harry motioned for everyone to get out, they did and followed him as he walked up to a plain metal door, "anyone want a drink?"

He opened it and walked in, inside there was loud music, women walking around in underwear and dancing on poles. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as the women seemed to know the five by name and kept calling to them, however, they were here for business and so went to one of the back rooms.

They took seats around a chair and ordered drinks, the wizards didn't, "I loaned the owner the money to start up, nice little earner and laundry service." Harry said plainly, "Now, business, what do you want done?"

"We want you to fight in the war and help us win." replied Dumbledore.

The five nodded, already knowing this, "Ok, then, you want us to win you a war, now, understand that this is a vastly different job than what we usually do."

"I have had enough of this, Dumbledore, why don't we just take this little shit back with us?" Shacklebolt demanded, slamming his hand down on the table.

"I'd like to see you try," the man on Harry's right replied.

"And you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"You don't need to know, but if you must call me something, call me Dallas, the guy there," he pointed to the man on Harry's left, "is Chains, this guy is Hoxton," this was the man next to Dallas, "and the skinny looking mother-fucker other there is Bain." Bain frowned at his introduction, he told Dallas to fuck off, causing the five of them to laugh.

"Now, as I was saying, this is different from any other job we have taken, so we do this our way, you pay what we ask for and you bloody well better do it with a smile on your faces." It wasn't even a question.

"Just how much are you asking?" Dumbledore asked.

"10,000 per Death Eater, 300,000 per know high ranking Death Eaters, Malfoy's and such, and for Voldemort himself, call it 3,000,000 flat." replied Harry.

Dumbledore winced, that was a lot of money, but he supposed it was needed. He nodded his head, "Agreed."

"Know this, you try to stab us in the back, we will fuck you, your Order, its members families and just for the hell of it, their pets to, understand?" Dallas said, leaning forward slightly.

"Now, as this is going to be a long job, we're going to need to get some supplied, guns and such, so we will be in front of your Headquarters in a week." Harry said, starting to stand up, followed by his crew.

Shacklebolt started to complain, Harry reached into his suit and pulled out a suppressed pistol, "Your one finger twitch away for having your skull aired out, remember this when you have the sudden urge to open your mouth.

Shacklebolt wisely snapped his mouth shut and watch as the five men walked out, leaving them in the room alone.

It took them a few day to gather the needed hardware, stealing a few shipments of weapons on a job from a contact. It landed them with a truck full of weapons and ammunition. Now came the hard part of getting it over to Britain. They eventually paid a known smuggler that had his own jet to run them over.

What happened was the crew went over first, spending a good amount of time stuck in a cramped airliner, and were at an agreed location and at the the right time. The jet passed low and dropped the crates, before pitching up and turning away.

The crew loaded up the crates as quickly as they could and loaded them the van they brought. They had all been a bit on edge without the comforting weight of a pistol over there chests, so they were in goods moods as they started the drive to London.

As agreed they rolled up in the van exactly one week after their conversation with Dumbledore. He was stood on the pavement outside Headquarters waiting for them.

"Ahh glad you have arrived, no trouble I hope?" Dumbledore asked walking over to them as they got out.

"Nothing we couldn't handle anyway," Hoxton laughed, "so where's this number 12 that I was told about?" he asked looking at the house numbers.

"Here, put these on," Dumbledore said, handline the four muggles chains with a pendant on them, "they will allow you to go to and see magical places."

They put them on and watched in awe as number12 seemed to force the other two houses to one side, "fuck me!" Dallas exclaimed.

Dumbledore laughed, "Yes, well, it is quite a sight, now lets get in. There are some people quite happy to have you back."

Harry groaned and followed Dumbledore inside, the others following. They made their way down into the kitchen where everyone was gathered talking, this stopped as they walked in, staring at Harry and the men behind him, this carried on for a second, before Harry smirked.

"Honey, I'm home!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:- Yes Harry is quite lecherous at the start, but hey, guy likes to go to strip clubs, why not? Don't know if there is going to be a pairing in this, most likely not as it wouldn't suit to tone I'm trying to set. Also, to the 'guest' that flamed me, saying that this was a teenage power trip, this may be true, do I care? I don't give fuck number one, if you don't like it, then don't read it. If your going to offer criticism, make it constructive, otherwise, take a long walk off a short pier.

Harry looked at the faces of the people that were gathered in the kitchen, memories swimming through his mind. Ron and Hermione were there, Ron was as ginger as ever, and Hermione, well, he wouldn't kick her out of bed. Sadly from the way that Ron had his arm around her, that didn't seem like an option. They almost broke their necks when Harry spoke.

Ginny sat nest to them, she looked quite tasty, if Harry did say so himself. She had grown out quite well, maybe worth a shot if he got any free time. She spun and stared at Harry, Harry gave her a wink as he looked at her.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were there as well, they hadn't aged well, Mr Weasley had grey coming through from his temples, and both of them had deep frown creases on there faces. They both froze in what they were doing when they heard his voice.

Snape was as bat like as ever, with his sneer in place already, Harry was looking forward to putting that wanker in his place if he mouths off. The sneer deepened when Harry made himself known.

The twins hadn't changed much, just a bit older. They still had their fixed mischievous looks plastered on their faces, which grew when they caught sight of him.

There were others but Harry didn't take notice of them, he noticed that Remus wasn't there, he hoped the wolf was still kicking.

Then a loud shout of 'Harry!' rang out and people started moving towards him. He had to fight the instinct to pull out his handgun and start shooting, he even drew it and had it in hand at his side as three sets of female arms latched onto him, causing the rest of the crew to burst out laughing at the sight. Harry glared at them, which caused them to laugh more.

"Harry, where have you been? Why did you leave? What have you been doing these ten years? Is that a gun?" The questions came from Hermione at a rapid pace. Harry shook them off and took a step back as he answered.

"I've been in America, I left because I was sick of fighting a war for everyone else, I've been doing odd jobs to earn my way," this caused the crew to laugh again, and Harry to smirk, "and yes it is."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but Mrs Weasley cut her off, "It's good to see you Harry, you're looking good, been eating OK?" Mrs Weasley fussed over him, Harry nodded in response.

It went on like that for a few seconds before Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I'm sure that we are all glad to see that Harry is OK, but we have important matters to discuss."

Everyone nodded and took their seats around the table, Dumbledore having to expand the table and conjure up enough chairs for Harry and the crew. After that, and them taking their new seats, Dumbledore did the introduction's, including the lack of magic that most of the crew had, after which they got onto the serious stuff.

"Harry and his group are to help us fight the war against Voldemort." the reaction from Snape was almost instantaneous.

"Why would we need help from Muggles of all people, or even Potter for that matter, we have done well enough without them." He snarled, Harry smirked, placing his handgun on the table in front of him.

"Good to know your still a fucker Snape," He let that sink in for a second, Snape was fuming at the insult, "Tell you what, Snapey boy, I'll give you one spell, anything you want, give it your best shot."

Harry leaned forward slightly, as Snape considered the offer, Dumbledore started to open his mouth to protest but Snape had already had his wand drawn. The first syllable had just left mouth when a deafening crack filled the kitchen, causing the occupants to jump in alarm.

They were even more alarmed when Snape crumbled to the floor screaming in pain clutching his right shoulder. They spun to face Harry who had the handgun in his hand, smoke drifting lazily from the muzzle, a simple smile on his face.

Harry slowly got up, the gun still in hand, and walked around the table to where Snape lay writhing on the floor, blood starting to pool underneath him. He knelt down next to him, and pulled back the hammer on the pistol, then pushed it against Snape's forehead, "This moment, remember it, because your life is but a finger twitch away from being ended, understand?" Snape didn't say a word, but gave a pained glared, causing Harry to jab him harder with the pistol. This caused Snape to nod, "good, now I'd get that seen to, doesn't look to bad, but you never know."

Harry straightened up and sat back down as Snape was bundled off into another room. Dumbledore gave Harry a reproachful look, Harry shrugged, pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"As I was saying, they will be here to help us fight this war, they operate differently from us, so do not get in there way. I understand that there methods are, unsavoury, but we have a deal in place that cannot be broken." Dumbledore said after clearing his throat.

"So, what do we know?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What do we know about the guys were fighting against? Where are their safe houses? How many are their? How are they funded? Who are the big players?" Harry said, as if speaking to a child. Silence filled the room was his answer, "Really? You don't know anything about how they operate? How have you even lived this long?"

It was a bit of a harsh question, judging by the winces that everyone gave, but he wasn't there to play nice.

"We post guards, we respond to attacks." Mr Weasley spoke, Harry and the crew laughed.

"So you know nothing? Well, that is the first objective then, we need information, and fast. Anyone know where Malfoy senior is?"

"We can't touch him." Came the response from Ron.

"And why not?" Replied Hoxton.

"We have no proof that he has done anything." Said one of the twins, not looking happy at the fact.

"So? Is he one of them?" Asked Dallas.

"Yes, he is, but." Hermione started.

"Well, he's fair game then, where is he?" Harry said.

That was how it started, and the next few hours were filled with planning. They knew that Malfoy like to travel between his manor and the Ministry via Diagon Alley, so they planned to grab him when he was just leaving.

Once the plans were made, and the truck full of weapons emptied, they commandeered a room for themselves and made themselves comfortable.

A lot of people tried to talk to Harry including Dumbledore, but he didn't want to talk to them at the moment, so he turned in early so he was west rested for tomorrows job.


End file.
